Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Venture Freedom Fighters and Resistances
by ElectricGalaxyPuppy
Summary: A human girl turned into a Radiation Vulpix, Aka Alolan Vulpix, wake up without any memories and teams up with a Charmander in his team, Flaming Heart, and start a journey to search answers. As she go on the journey, will she survive? Will she find her lost memories? Or did she lost something more important than her memories?
1. Prologue: Human Soul

" **Trust me, they are near… if they come to you then you will never be free again…"**

"W-what?! How are you so sure about that?!"

" **Look I can´t lose time with this and they are getting near by each second, just trust me!"**

"But I don't know who you are!"

" **That doesn't matter… they already took your friend so I'm not going to let them take you too"**

"W-what?! They took him?!"

" **Yeah, if you want to be safe and see him again you have to trust me, got it?"**

"Yeah… okay! Sorry I didn´t trust you since the beginning! Let's going to save him!"

" **Sure, we will do that for first you have to give me something very important…"**

"Sure! Anything you want for save him! C´mon! Spill it out now!"

" **Then if you are so sure you will NOT have any problem giving to me your human soul, right?"**

"M-my human soul? Why do you need that?"

" **To take you to the world where your friend is right now… a different world full of magical creatures called Pokémon, so powerful and pure that you will not be capable of come to that world in your human form, to travel through the portal you just have to give to me your human soul… Don´t worry, it will not hurt you and you will be okay, you don't need to be afraid, I will be waiting you in the other side of the portal"**

"… I-i…"

" **What's wrong? You are going to let him alone? Away from his home and his freedom? Away from you? I didn't knew you were that type of friend… so selfish and COWARD… maybe I just should let them take you too"**

"N-no! It´s just that everything looks so hurried! I-I want to help him! I will never let him suffer!"

"… **Good, I was waiting some brave words coming from you, I'm happy to see that you aren´t the COWARD type…"**

"Coward type? What do you mean with it?"

" **Nothing important… you look more like a mix of UNSURE type and CHEERFUL type… How interesting…"**

"What?"

" **Excuse me, I lost the track of my thoughts but now I'm here, so tell me, did you think in an answer? Will you give to me YOUR HUMAN SOUL? Will you save HIM?"**

"W-well… I-I really want to help him but how can I know that you aren´t lying to me?"

"… **If I will lied to you I will just take you and push you into the portal like they did to him, you don´t trust me after all?"**

"I-I'm just afraid!"

" **You don't need to be afraid, now we are losing a lot of time and they will soon be here to take you, is now or never girl"**

"W-what?! They are so near?!..."

" **Yeah… Now answer the Questions please"**

"Yeah! I trust you! I think in MY answer! I want to save him so yeah! Take MY SOUL!"

" **Smart answer, give me your hand"**

…..

…..

….. **BOOM**!...

"H-hey! That hurt a bit!"

" **Shhh, you are so noisy, now we can start… come to the portal with me"**

"O-okay! Where are we going to go?"

" **To the Pokémon´s world, where humans never existed and are just myths"**

"Wait a moment! You didn't tell me what will happen to me! If humans don't exist then what is going to happen to me? To him?"

" **Someone is curious, didn't I tell you? You will become a Pokémon yourself"**

"I will become a Pokémon?! How is that even possible?!"

" **You will see by yourself… dear Arceus, be patient… and follow me!"**

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! I will save him from the ones that captured him!"

" **Trust ME, everything will be fine"**

"Hey… I didn't catch your name… Who are you?"

 _Where there is light there is darkness too...  
Freedom is something you can choose…_  
 _But like everything in the world it has a price._  
 _You choose… The Darkness… The Light…The freedom..._

ElectricGalaxyPuppy presents...

 **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon:**

 **Venture Freedom Fighters and Resistances**

Author´s Note: Hi ^^ ElectricGalaxyPuppy here, for short just Puppy or Silvi XD

This made a bit of sense right? Don't worry XD the point of this Prologue is just to not made sense for now but starting with the first chapter it will start to look like a normal Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic. It will have one main Protagonist but there will be some chapters about others characters.

You will not know the mean of all of this until later, I hope at least it intrigued you and you like it ^^

The first chapter will be here soon but if you feel intrigued just add this fic to your alerts and get excited with what will come!

Soon there will be also a cover for this Fanfic in my DA Account, is galaxypuppyelectric, check it if you want although the cover will be there soon too ^_^

Thank you so much for read ^^ it mean a lot to me


	2. Chapter 1: Flaming Heart

_W-where… Where am I?_ She was so confused, her heart was beating very fast and she didn't know why.

She could hear some type of soft noise, very calm and sort of peaceful… Like water…

She awoke, or at least she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't, she feel like she ran a marathon and now she was exhausted, she can't even move her tail… Wait… Tail or tails?

Her eyes finally open and she could see the environment where she was, it was a precious place.

She turned her head up and the light of the sun made her wink a bit, when she could see without problem her eyes opened more, she found herself staring at grass, rocks, some water around… Like an upland or something like that.

"This is so beautiful…" She widely smile while she start to stand up in her weak legs or paws "B-but where am I?"

One sound made her become nervous, it was hard to tell but it sounds like if the water was going furious… her brain told her to move away, so she listened her own brain and took some steps in the rock ground where she awoke, trying to walk away from it, but there wasn't more rock places to go, so she have to jump ahead in other grounds until her paws could land in the sand near the water.

Her tongue hang out of her mouth, that jumps let her without energy…

Then when she was going to sit over the sand to recover her breath she saw something that made her stop, her own reflection looking to her, but something was wrong, something was different…

Her reflection show to herself her own body, as far she could see her white fur was a bit wet.

 _Did I fall over the water? I can't remember…_

Her tails wave a bit, she had two tails but it look like she could have more tails when she grow up; her four legs were intact, just a bit soaked but everything was okay; and lastly her two big ears shift, the move let her know that they were perfect, not any pain, just fatigue over all her body. She shook her head softly making her bangs move with it. She look to her reflection and then glance to her body again

 _I-I don't remember anything… What happened? How did I ended here?_

Her nose twitches a bit over her little muzzle, she didn't remember to be this type of creature… but she also didn't remember to been other thing; She didn't remember anything!

She fall over the sand letting herself panicked and hide her head and muzzle under her paws, she couldn't help and start to cry "WHERE AM I?! WHAT AM I?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHO AM I?!"

Her cries, screams and whimpers could be hear by all the places, the echo made her words travel away, but the little and confused foxy Pokémon didn't care.

Her fears grow when she couldn't figure anything or remember anything, she didn't have answers for her questions and that was worst that the angry waters; she tried to remember others things, her home, her family, friends…

"Hey, you are that foxy Pokémon didn't you?" a male and deep voice said interrupting her thoughts and panic "He said you would be near here"

Before she could process the words of that voice she found herself being lift by her two fragile tails.

"Not doubt… you are the one, aren't you?" The creature said having and strong grip in the tails of the confused Vulpix "Yeah…"

"H-hey! Don't touch me! Let me go!" She let out a scream when the creature that was holding her tails tightened the pressure over them while she struggle a bit. She tried to figure what to do but the panic was starting to take control over her "WHO are you?! How do you know me?!"

"Shhh! don't scream or I will close your mouth!" His harsh tone made her shiver a bit while she finally could see him; it was like a type of panda bear, but bigger, much bigger than normal, and he wear something in his mouth but she couldn't tell what.

For a moment the girl stopped her struggle and without knowing what to do she shoot some type of ice from her mouth towards his eyes: it surprise him so he lost his grip over her tails.

In the same moment her paws touch the ground she start to run away forgetting her tiredness or her fears, her only thoughts were in going all her paws could carry her.

"How do you dare?! You will pay for this!" He roared but it was unknown if he was grinning or if he was going to kill her.

She whimper afraid and try to speed up while her ears flicked, they heard all the sounds, even if they were far away.

 _Oh my god, oh my god! Who is him?! What does he want?! How did he know about me?! Who said I was here?! How did they even know…?_

She yelped when the terrain start to shake making her trip and fall over the ground and stop her thoughts.

"Little fox…" The male hiss furious going near her while she whimper afraid "How do you dare…"

"What the hell do you think you are doing overgrown teddy bear?"

"Please help me!" The girl quickly perk up her head trying to see the owner of that voice, maybe he could help her…

A purple figure appeared in front of her, in somehow he was floating over the ground but at the same type he looks solid "Picking in young girls? You are such a weirdo, aren't you?"

She was surprised by the words of the new male, he look so brave… she squeaked when he catch her looking to him and grinned making her blush confused

"You are such a nice fox, let me handle this weirdo and we will talk" He grinned dodging one of the attacks of the bear boy.

She stand up nervous and confused, _I need to help… maybe I can fight like him…_

"Hey!" The Purple Pokémon hissed when he was throw back by one of the attacks of the other male "You know with who are you messing up?!" His eyes become totally red.

The Vulpix couldn't help and open her eyes amazing by the red light while she saw how the Pokémon run away when he did that

"And don't you dare to come back fucking jerk Pangoro!" He turned her attention to her and chuckled "you okay chick?"

She look to the ground while she was trying to figure things "now he is gone… b-but how did he knew about me…" she mumbled to herself without paying attention to the purple Pokémon until she feel his hand rubbing her shoulder making her snap out of the shock

"Hey… you okay? Did he do something to you? You look a bit pale chick" His tone show concern and worry while he rubbed her shoulder softly

Finally she look to him and a small a smile appear in her muzzle while she try to hide her thoughts from the purple one "Y-yeah! Thank you so much by the way!" she lift her head to look to the male "I-it's just I didn't knew why he was chasing me… he said he knew I was here, someone told him…"

"Hey! Slow down!" The boy quickly move his arms in a way that show her that she should talk more slow and calm "Did that Jerk stalk you or something like that?!"

"N-no! Well... I don't know…" She sigh lowering her ears "I don't remember…"

"ohhh… you hit your head or something?" He was floating next to her trying to see if she had something in the head "It was such a long time since I see one of your kind, I mean normal Vulpix sometimes can be seen but Vulpix like you are rare"

"I-I'm a Vulpix?"

He look to her and nods softly while he smile "yeah, but you aren't a regular one, you are a Radiant type, also known as Radiant Pokemon cause they are really rare, there are some species that are in the same category that you are: Sandshrews, Sandslash, Ninetales, Meowth, Raichu…" He stop his speech and chuckled when he saw her confused expression "Sorry, I lost track in that, I'm Gengar, also known as Shadow, Chief of Value Freedom Fighters" He made a little bow in the sky.

She couldn't help and giggled a bit by the Gengar's word "Don't worry! I'm so happy that you help me and tell me everything" She finally stand up and smile to Shadow "Nice to meet you Shadow"

"Pleasure is mine Chick"

She twitches her ears a bit and rubbed her head "I-I'm sorry that I can't tell you my name, you know, I don't remember anything…"

"Shhh! don't feel bad!" The Gengar quickly interrupted her and winked "Let's go to the near Guild, I'm sure they can check you"

She nods following The Gengar trough the place trying to not trip or slow down the ghost type "Shadow…" She waited until he look to her to talk and then continue "I-I don't know how to say this without sound stupid…" her ears low embarrassed "You are a Deputy and you talked about Freedoms Fighters and Guilds… what are they?"

He grinned and ruffled her head messing her fur "Nah! Don't feel bad! Guilds are groups that are divided in each territory to made sure the lands and Pokémon are fine, they have the missions of defend everyone they can, each guild have three Mons in charge, Guild master or Captains, Deputy and an Ensign, and of course the Guilds have a lot of teams that help with everything they can, they have between one to ten members, even more"

"But you said you are a Chief…"

"I know, you are a curious and noisy girl aren't you?" He chuckled while she twitches her ears "As I was saying, that are the Guilds, now I will talk you about The Venture Freedom Fighters, the difference with the guilds are that it have two mons in charge, The King or leader and The Chief, also teams but is more complicated than that, in the Freedom Fighters we have the mission of fight and defeat all the enemies, very powerful… is very hard to get accepted in there, just the strongest can get there"

She look to him with wide open eyes "you are like a warrior?!" Her tails wave side to side by the excitement while he chuckled

"Sort of" He stop in front of her, now that she could see him better she take a look of him, He was wearing some type of Bands that cross in front of his chest, they keep a firm hold in the big bag he was carrying, did he have to wear a lot of things? "But is more complicate that than"

She nods looking ahead, with their talk she didn't notice how much or long did they walk, the environment was different now, grass valleys that lead into a group of big buildings; almost all of them look the same, some house that were made of wood but there were two buildings that call her attention; one was a big tower made of stone, it was so high that she was sure that if someone where there sure all the territory could be seen, then she turn her head looking to the other building, it was very big but less than the tower, it look more large and was decorated by some torches

"I-its amazing…"

"It is, isn't it?" The Gengar chuckled while he lead he into the Guild "Anyway, welcome to the Glitter Guild, the forces of this territory, Northern Soil"

She didn't listened the words of the male Gengar, she was mesmerized by everything around her, some houses there, some teams running around and some shops with cool items, _it's so awesome_

"Shadow to Chick, did you still there?" he poke her cheek trying to calm her attention "are you listen to me?"

"E-eh? Yeah! Yeah!" she blushed embarrassment "Sorry Shadow, everything looks so cool!"

"Shadow! Long time not see!"

The Vulpix turn her head in the direction of the new voice, There was a male blue frog Pokémon walking towards them, he looks nice and calm but like before she couldn't recognize what was his specie… _This is so annoying… I want to remember something…_

"Hey Alberto! How is my favorite Frogadier?!" Shadow grinned and the push the female Vulpix next to him "anyway, I need your help, this girl over lost her memories and don't remember anything, can you help her?"

She squeak nervously and low her ears nervously while she look to the calm Frogadier "Yeah… Please help m-me…"

He walk near her and kneed in front of her while he smile softly "sure, we can check her in our infirmary" he dedicated to her a warm smile "let me welcome to Glitter Guild, I'm Frogadier, or Alberto, Guild master"

She let out a gasp surprised "you are the Guild master?! Nice to meet you!" She quickly bow

He chuckled and shrugged "Nah, you don't need to worry, I see that Shadow already told you some stuff right?"

Shadow chuckled and nods in agreement "anyway, lets going to escort her to infirmary and then we can talk in private, with the other two too"

Alberto nods now serious and along with Shadow they escort the female Vulpix

… _I'm so confused…but they at least are helping me… maybe I can rest a bit now…_

She smile softly and walk exhausted "I-I want to have a name too…"

 **Infirmary**

She awoke some hours later feeling refreshed and yawn stretching herself happily.

Thanks to the care of the nice Audino doctor she was now almost recover, she found some bruises that didn't notice and heal them with her Heal Pulse but she didn't find anything about her amnesia, it was something weird but she comfort her somehow, she even found a birth mark over her tail _"You need to rest a bit, take a siesta"_

So after all the tense she fall sleep over a little comfy bed

"Hey! Are you there? You are awake?"

She perk up her ears with curiosity and rubbed her eyes with her little paws, she look around and found herself looking to a creature that have a flame over its tail, _how can it been even possible…_

She found herself been call by the new creature and she shake her head softly to paid attention "sorry, h-how can I help you?"

The Pokémon sit down over the edge of her bed and smile shyly towards her "hello, my name is Alvin, I heard that you were a bit lost so I wanted to made you so company" He giggled happily

She was surprised by Alvin´s words but very happy "Seriously? Thank you so much… Alvin what is?"

"Yep, and I heard you didn't remember your name, right?" he stopped when he saw how she didn't feel comfortable with that topic in the conversation "eh… I'm sorry but I talked with Shadow and we both agree in something"

The Vulpix look to him with a lot of curiosity "in what are you two agree?"

Alvin jump out of the bed making it stumble a bit so she hop a bit "Well, we both agree that if you want a name you can always go for your specie or kind name, Vulpix" he stop waiting her reaction and giggled when he saw that she wasn't very fond to that name "yeah, its unoriginal an impersonal, but you can always use it" he take her paws with bright puppy eyes waving his tail side to side.

Her giggles quickly fill the room, this Alvin was very funny in her opinion "Yeah… but I don't like it very much"

His eyes sparkle "Yeah! That's why we thought in a perfect name for you! A Charmander always know when someone has the correct answer!"

"So you are a Charmander? How cool!" She giggled happily while she try to handle the temperature, being an Ice type made her feel uncomfortable around warm temperatures "can you, you know, cold down a bit?"

He quickly nods and made his flames go down a bit "oh! Yeah!"

She widely smile "Thank you Alvin, may I-I know what name did you two though?"

She was a bit curious about the name the Gengar and The Charmander though, more about the Charmander, he sure was very friendly but she couldn't trust him yet… at the moment she just trust Shadow, the mischievous Gengar.

"Sooooo…. We thought that the name should be…." He made a dramatic pause and widely smile "Alya!"

The Vulpix twitches her ears a bit and rubbed her head softly thinking in that name "Alya… Aly…" a small smile appeared in her face "I love it!"

"Told you she will love it"

The Charmander and The Vulpix look to the door of the infirmary to find certain male Gengar looking to them.

Shadow look to Alya and winked playfully "Hello there chick, you look better now… or should I call you Alya?" He winked to her playfully

Alya blushed shyly and giggled while the boys start to chuckled until the three calm a bit.

"Anyway, I'm going to head back to Venture Freedom Fighters, The king will be very angry cause I went away without telling him" He shrugged and the look to the Charmander "I can trust you with the task of keeping an eye over Alya?"

Alya and Alvin look to each other, then Alvin look to the Gengar with a determinate and serious gaze that made him look very mature "Count with it Shadow"

Shadow grinned and then turn to the female Vulpix "And you, be careful and take care of yourself, you promise you will be okay?"

She nods her head making him grin "I will be okay Shadow! Will we be in touch?"

He lift her chin with one of his fingers grinning widely "Sure, count with that" He then boop her nose before he disappeared.

"Don't mind him or take him seriously, he is always like that but I see that he already is fond of you, lucky you! He never talks to new Pokémons" The Charmander widely smile and rubbed her fur softly "Anyway look like we are going to be stuck together right?"

Alya look to him with curiosity and nods softly "Yep!"

She look to him with curiosity while he rubbed his head something, she notice that he wanted to tell her something, she sit down next to him, _What is bugging him? It's strange_ … "H-hey, what's wrong?"

He yelped surprised and quickly smile her back "well, I was thinking that since we have to stick together and you need help to recover your memories… I though…" He gulped making his tail fire up "I thought you could join my team, I was for a long time a solo resistance team, I never found a partner that could help me or fit the team…" He take a breath softly "So… what do you think? Would you like to join my team? Team Flaming Heart"

She didn't reply and stare to the Charmander while she tough in an answer…. _What can I do? I don't know very much about this guy but he have a point in this… we are going to stick together so better do it as a team tight? I mean maybe that can help me… And he also looks like a good boy… okay! Then it's decided!_ "I will join your team always that you keep the temperature down!" She giggled while she tease the Charmander a bit

Alvin winked confused and the widely smile when he understand the answer to his question "Seriously?! Awesome! Trust me! I will do that!" He jump happily while he take her paws and jump around happily "We are going to be the best team ever! And one day we will join Venture Freedom Fighters"

She disconnected while he start to talk about the guilds and mumbled to herself "…Well, at least I'm not alone anymore..."

"I ALMOST FORGET IT!" He interrupted her thoughts making her twitches her ears and whimper by the sudden scream "I'M SORRY! WE NEED TO SEE TOMORROW TO THE DEPUTY! SHE WILL REGISTER YOU AS PART OF OUR TEAM AND YOU WILL BE OFFICIALLY PART OF THE TEAM!"

She rubbed her ears trying to protect them for the Charmander´s excitement cries "O-okay! Calm down p-please…" She smile softly and stand up jumping out of the bed "How about if you show me around? Y-you know… I don't know anything or anyone in this place… and I need to stretch my legs, I sleep so much!"

 **Glitter Guild**

"You sure catch the attention of everybody, didn't you?" The Charmander chuckled happily while the shy Vulpix follow him trying to pass unnoticed, she already meet some teams and The Ensign of the Guild, Maddox The Krokodile, he was very nice and a bit crazy but although that She enjoy the company of the ground Pokémon "its normal that you call attention, I mean, Radiation Vulpix are really rare to seen"

Alya look to him while she try to brush her fluffy fur "Shadow told me about it, he said there were other Pokémons like me but that they were rarely seen" She stretched herself "I don't like to be the center of the attention…"

"Cheer up Aly!" He was fond to call her like that since a bit of time "You meet new Teams, discover the chalets, the Tower, The canteen…" he enumerated all the places they visited in the Glitter Guild waving his tail excited "And you have now more friends!"

Alya widely smile thinking about all of that things and giggled happily "Maybe you are right; they wanted to help me to train a bit"

The Team Flaming Hearth share the laughs while they walked towards the chalet where their bedroom were, they actually requested a new bed for her so she didn't need to stay all the night in the infirmary.

 _This is going great… Maybe I don't remember anything but at least I'm not alone… why I can't remember anything? I don't feel well, maybe I'm tired again or just exhausted… god I need to rest…_

"Hey! Welcome to our little home!" She snapped and look to the open door while she went near to look inside "Are you okay Alya?" He look to her with curiosity while she step into their home.

"Y-yeah… I just feel sleepy…" she has some problems to stay awake but she managed to walk towards the bedroom and laid over one of them falling sleep in some minutes.

The Charmander look to her and then shake his head while he smile softly pulling a banquet over the female Vulpix "Don't worry, I will not let anyone hurt you… we are a team! We have to look up for each other!"

He stop himself cause he notice that the Vulpix move a bit "Okay, don't worry, I'm going out now, take a good rest Alya"

 **?**

"Are you sure?" The figure switches its position to look to the other Pokémon with curiosity "You are 100 per cent sure?"

"Yeah, I'm totally sure, did you take me for a fool or something like that?!" The second figure cross its arms and hiss a bit "He told me! There is more than one! And actually we saw one of them!"

"… That's so great to know, should we move?"

"No, we need to wait and be patient; if we hurry we can risk to lose everything in what we worked so hard"

"… Maybe you are right! How about if we search more! We already have two and have in the list other three! There is something we can do!" it grinned and take something from its cape, an small sphere that bright in the dark "Here, the radar said that we are near one, let's go for it before it go away!"

"Sure, hunt them is something really awesome! How about if we catch it before he come back?"

"Let's go!"

The two figures ran into the night, the forest was like the palm of their hands, they know when to speed, when to run, where to hide and how to attack, their prey was near but that didn't mean they shouldn't be cautious.

The sun was starting to hide letting the last part of the light fade away until the back of the morning.

There it was, their prey was sleeping in the bed carefree, without knowing that the two figures were after it.

They grinned and enter into its bedroom, more silent that a Scizor but more fast than a Jolteon.

One of the figures check the door and closed it carefully before he locked it and looked to the other figure "Here everything its done, you know what to do know"

The second figure grinned and take outside the radar again to check if they were correct.

The Radar bright and beep letting they know that they were correct so it quickly hide it inside its cape.

The Pokémon or the prey, as they call them, was sleeping calmly in the bed wrapped in the banquets to stay very warm.

One of the figures went into the bed and take carefully the small and delicate Pokémon taking care that it didn't awake "I have her, let's go!"

They grinned and quickly left the place, carrying the sleepy Pokémon without letting any evidence about it.

 _Author´s Note: Hi ^^ ElectricGalaxyPuppy here._

 _Here is the first chapter, im so happy! Please remember that my English isn't perfect so if you find some error could you tell me please? Thank you so much ^^_

 _I just wanted to leave you know that this chapter is very short but they will usually be around five or six thousands and that the italic words are the thoughts of the characters_

 _Another important thing, The Radiation Pokémons, they are the Alolan Pokémons but for some reasons they are called like that in the story, you will understand late._

 _And now give a warm welcome to Team Flaming Heart and the Human-turned-into-a-foxy-Pokémon "Alya", she will be the principal character but there will be more principals soon XD_

 _Also say hi to Alvin, Shadow and Alberto!_

 _And please review ^^ I always appreciate them, I will love to know what you think and what characters you like, and like I said before if you find any error in grammar or words tell me please, thank you so much ^^_


	3. Chapter 2: Wisecrack

"Hey! You! Wake up! C'mon! Move yourself!"

 _Who… Who is there? Who is talking to me?... Sound like a male… But I don't know who the owner of this voice is…_

"Don't shout! Dear Arceus… What if he fainted? Maybe he lost his conscience!"

 _Another voice? This one sounds like a female… But I also can't recognize it… God, my head hurt so much and something is poking me in my arm!_

"Then maybe we should help him! After all we are a team… Ben! Stop to poke him with a stick!"

That Ben is poking me with a stick? What a nice person…

"Oh! C'mon! Don't be so party-popper mister-fluffy-teddy!" The boy could hear how the male sigh and take some steps near him "Let me shock the conscience to him!"

 _What the hell did he…?_

He couldn't continue his thoughts because a painful shock hit him pretty hard and traverse all his body; he couldn't help and let out a roar by the pain.

"ENOUGH BENJAMIN!" The female scream and in the same instant she said that the pain end

He carefully opened his eyes and look ahead to see the three owners of the voices, but he couldn't, he just see stars… _what a jerk…_

"Hey! You okay buddy?!" The other male asked, concern could be notice in his tone

He carefully nods and lift himself until he could stay in a sitting position "Y-yeah…?!" He stop himself and look to the three figures in front of him, there were a male Pikachu, a male Zangoose and a female Leafeon, _this can't be true! They are Pokémons!? B-but Pokémons don't talk…_

"Hey! Did that shock made you scare? Man, it was only a bit of electricity! What a weak Riolu…" The Pikachu that he could identify as Benjamin shake his head while he rolled his eyes, he was such a jerk

"Ben! Don't be so rude!" The female Leafeon give a calm smile to the Riolu that was sitting over the ground "Sorry for the aptitude of my friend over here… are you okay though? Riolu?"

"Yeah… Don't worry… I can handle jerks like him…" He then realized something, all the time they were calling him as Riolu "Why do you call me Riolu?"

"Well… Cause is your name´s specie right?" The Zangoose said with curiosity.

He quickly look to himself to find that he didn't have his regular human self… his legs were different, they weren't his usual human legs, now they were blue with his feet cover with black and soft fur, they were so distinct, now they look like if they were made to run long distances; he wave his tail accidentally generating a low squeak came out of his mouth; He inspected all his body discovering that his arms, torso, ears changed too, he even have now a yellow collar around his neck, a muzzle and a pair of appendages in each side of his head, _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!_

"This can't be happening?! I was never a Riolu!" He start to panic and tembred

"Hey! Cool down buddy!" The Pikachu said slamming his tail around the ground to call the attention of the Riolu "How is that? How could you never be a Riolu? Did you hit your head? Or my electricity reversed your brain? If that is the case then I'm proud of me" He grinned a bit and quickly shrugged "Or simply you are just crazy"

The Riolu hold himself to not slap the Pikachu "Shut up jerk!"

The Pikachu chuckled and sit next to him "okay, okay I'm sorry"

The Leafeon and the Zangoose did the same as his yellow friend and smile calmly "You know? Benjamin can be sometimes a jerk until you get him"

The Leafeon put a paw over her chest while she look to Riolu "My name is Tulip" She then looked to the Zangoose and patted his back "This big boy over here is Cody and you already know Ben" She said pointing to the Pikachu before she turn to the Riolu "So tell us, who are you? And if you weren't a Riolu then what specie were you?"

He stays silent while he tried to line up his thoughts nervously but without reaching the panic level that he suffered before, _this is a dream right? I mean, Pokémon don't talk and humans can't be turn into Pokémon! What type of dreams is this?!_

"Hey, seriously you okay?" The Leafeon look to him a bit unsure while Cody give to him a berry "You look a bit lost"

"N-no… it's just than anything is right!" he take air and rubbed his forehead to handle the headache "My name is William, I wasn't a Pokémon before, I was a human!"

A tense silence filled the air while the three Pokémons exchanged glances between them making William sad, _ughh… they don't believe me… but it's normal… if I was in their place I wouldn't believe…_

"How cool! A human! A true human!" The Pikachu voice made him snap out and look to him "I always believe that humans were real!"

"Hey! Don't be so loud! Can't you see that you will annoy other Pokémons?! It's almost night!" Tulip rolled her eyes and then walked to the Riolu to give him a tap over his shoulders "I don't know if you are really a human or not but I will give you the benefit of the doubt"

"Actually humans just exist in our legends, like heroes that saved the world and defeated legendaries" The Zangoose explained to the Riolu.

The Riolu boy look to the sky and sigh a bit, the stars were starting to appeared over the sky while the last pieces of light start to fade letting the dark take its place, it was sure a beautiful sigh… _I remember… usually she and me sat together over the roof of my house to see the stars… she really loves them…?!_ He gasped making the other three turn their heads to him "Her! WHERE IS HER?!"

"Who are you talking about?" Ben rubbed his head confused "When we found you anyone was here, just you"

"N-no! I have to find her! I know she is here!" William was going to run ahead into the fog until a hand stop him, he turn his head fining that Cody put his claws over his shoulder "Let me go! I have to find her!"

He smile softly but not let go "Calm down William, look around you, it's almost night and you aren't in the best condition either, if you go now to search that friend of yours seriously you think you will do something worthy? You can't even apart my claws of your shoulder"

William was going to protest but then he realized that the Zangoose was right, he didn't know where he was or where would he have to go, he didn't plan anything to search her; he bite his lips feeling hopeless, powerless and lost… _What can I do?_

"You know? You can come with us if you want" Tulip tried to cheer him but her efforts didn't made the Riolu happy, she sigh and twitched her ears "Look, I know you want to go to search your friend but think twice about it, Cody is right"

The Pikachu patted the other shoulder of William and smile "I'm afraid that this time this two are right, c'mon, cheer a bit, we will help you to find her!"

The Pikachu's words not only surprised William, it also surprised his two friends at the same time.

"You will help me?" William was speechless, he didn't saw that coming but regardless that he couldn't his enthusiasm "Thank you so much!"

"You always find a way to surprise everyone around you, don't you Ben?" Tulip giggled a bit while the Pikachu blushed a bit and turn away so anyone could saw that his cheeks weren't the only red spots over his face

William look to them confused while his appendages wave softly, _what is it? I can feel something… that is the feelings or auras? Now that I'm a Riolu is normal that I can feel them right?..._ before he identify them he could feel him Cody push him a bit "Cody?"

"Sorry Will, but we have to move, we shouldn't be near of this fog, it's dangerous" He look to the Fog behind them and shivered a bit "Let's speed up, in the night the Hazard Haze become weaker and they can pass it"

"They?" He look to them confused "Who are they?"

"Members of the Terrestrial Crown…" Ben look to him "We will tell you as we come back to the refuge 'kay?"

The Riolu just nodded astonished by their changes, _who were They? Why were they so scared that just wanted to come back?... Where was she?..._

"You are worried about her right?" Tulip walked next to him trying to give him some type of comfort "I'm sure she is okay"

He nods a bit distracted… _Should I tell them? That I come here because they told me she was tricked by someone… or was me the tricked one? I want to see her again so hard…_

Ben clapped his hands before he start his explications "They are powerful Pokémon that serve the organization, by volunteer or like slaves, they come here to conquer all the lands and take away the freedom of all the Pokémon… They are insane, wild, dangerous…" He look to him "And if they hear that you are a human they will come after you so you better not tell anyone…" He look to the sky while he lead the group to the safe refuge "But don't worry, there are some forces that also fight for the freedom of us, the Pokémons…"

"Actually, there are five group that were created to fight against them" Tulip replied cause Ben was having some problems to tell the story "There are four guilds, Glitter Guild, Lucent Guild, Clout Guild and Justice Guild, each guild have its own territory in the Free lands and can be only communicate in the Counsel Chamber, a place in the center of the lands that connect all the guilds with us, The Venture Freedom Fighters"

"The Difference between us is that we are the ones that defend the frontier with the Hazard Haze, fighting them while the Guilds help us doing the same in its territories" She finished waiting the reaction of the Riolu.

Again, he was speechless; all of them were like warriors! "And you are a team of the Venture Freedom Fighters?"

"You can bet it!" Ben replied, he looked more calm than before "let me present you Team Wisecrack!"

"Wisecrack? Why that name?" his tone wasn't critiqued them, just curious.

"Cause nobody take us seriously there when we were younger, I mean, imagine a Freedom Fighter team composed by a Pichu, a Zangoose and an Eevee? It sounds like a joke and until we show them the potential we have they don't let us alone" Cody widely smile and wave his tail side to side excited by the story about their past

He smile softly and the stop… _Maybe if I team up with them I can find something that lead me to her… Also I want to help them to fight that forces… but first her!... let's going to try…_

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cody stopped too waiting for him while Tulip and Ben turn their heads to them

"Who is the leader of the team?" He smile determinate while his tail shift feeling confident

"Me" Ben answer the question and stretched himself "Have a problem with it?"

"No! I want to request a place in your team!" He grinned while he saw that the Pikachu didn't expect than answer

"Why do you want to do that?" He cross his arms waiting for his reasons "Why do you think you will be a good member for the team?"

"I feel that is team up with you three I will have a place to stay and mons to help me in my task, then I can help you to fight too, I'm a fighting type, I'm a strong type for the team and I see you are in disadvantage against ice types" He was really sure of himself

"I think it's a good idea that he become part of our team" The chubby Zangoose quickly replied with bright puppy eyes

"In my opinion we should recruit him, we were searching a four member and he seem perfect for the team" The Female Leafeon said calmly waiting for the answer of the leader.

Benjamin look to him and cross his arms "First told us anything, will you be capable of fight? Handle pain? Or do almost anything to stay alive and protect your partners?"

He meditated for a moment his answer; _I will do anything I can…_ "Yeah"

"Good, then before you become a member of our team tell us how you come here"

"Well…" He sigh "I was in my room getting ready to sleep when a some Pokémons appeared and told me that she was tricked by someone, that the one that trick her take her away… So I decide to let everything behind for save her"

"…" The Pikachu judge him and then smile "Welcome to the team Wisecrack William"

The Riolu widely smile and turn to the other two Pokémons that were present there "so now we are partners right?"

"Yep! Welcome! Welcome!" Cody pat his shoulder playfully before he went to the Pikachu for annoy him a bit

"You were so brave for doing that!" Tulip said with a smile "She was something more than a regular friend right? More than a best friend for you"

He blushed softly and look away "I don't want to talk about it, let's hurry up, Ben is getting impatient" He run ahead following the two boys

Tulip giggled happily "I was right then" She quickly speed up to not left behind in the dark.

 **Refuge**

After two hours of walking trough mountains and almost getting lost by the fault of Cody the team finally reached the safe place, all of them were exhausted and tired, even Ben stop trying to picking fights to not waste any energy.

The stoned buildings look very solid, Tulip explained to him that in reality all the rooms and safe places were under the earth, that way if one day they suffer an attack they could be secure.

William couldn't hide how impressive was him at that moment; he never thought that Pokémons could build that type of things…

"Hey! Wisecrack!"

The four young Pokémon turn around to find someone walking toward them, it was a female Ampharos, she carried with her a nest.

"Hey there Azure!" The Pikachu forced a grin but his tired eyes couldn't trick the Ampharos "Did you miss me?"

"Trying to be a Casanova? I thought you already dated all the girls here" She giggled and handle to the Zangoose the nest while the white fluffy Pokémon blushed "You know, you all miss the dinner so I save some food for you…" She then notice the Riolu and smile softly "hello there, sorry, I didn't saw you! My name is Azure! I'm the one that organizes everything in the Freedom Fighters"

William wave a bit and chuckled "Don't worry, my name is William, the new member of Team Wisecrack"

"Then Welcome to Venture Freedom Fighters boy!" She take some papers of a bag and give them to him "Fill me this and I will prepare everything for you!"

"Sure" He fill everything and quickly went with his team to the other side of the room "where are we going?"

"To the lodgings, I don't want to face my father right now" he shrugged and lead them though the long hall until they reached their bedroom "Here we are, home, sweet home" He then grinned and turn to Tulip, Cody and William "Tonight I have other plans, I will stay outside so Will you can sleep in my bed, but just for this night"

Before any of the three could said something the leader run ahead brushing himself.

"Did he have a party or something like that?" William was the first in enter inside the room and low his ears, it was easy to know which one was Ben's bed, the only messy bed in the room.

Tulip giggled "we are talking about Ben, he always have one party but I think this time is a date, you know what I mean"

The Riolu quickly catch the direction of the comment and chuckled "After all he is really a Casanova"

William laid over the bed and stretched himself and then he notice something in Tulip, her aura was waving a bit "Tulip? Are you okay? You know… you look sad"

"I can't hide it from a reader aura like you right?" She sight while she laid over her own bed exhausted "I'm just confused, I need to think first okay?" She then turn away and cover herself with a banquet.

Cody was already sleeping without problem in his own bed.

The Riolu tried to sleep like his friends but he couldn't so he stand up and walk outside the bedroom; he walked until he found a window where he could see the sea, it wasn't so far away but it made him remember how far away was her.

He shake his head and look to the sky determinate "trust me, I will find you… and when I find you I will never leave you alone… not again"

"Are you okay?"

Tulip's voice made him jump surprised and quickly nods looking to the Leafeon "Weren't you sleeping?"

She sat next to him and nuzzled him softly making him blush a bit "If you were really okay you won't cry, you miss her, right?"

He lift his paw and rubbed his eyes, he gasped when he notice that tears were running down his cheeks "I guess so… But I'm not the only that is sad…" He look to her while he cleaned his tears away

The Leafeon sigh and look to the sky "Is hard… when you like someone… at that someone didn't notice you how you notice that someone…"

He sigh a bit "There was a time I was in your place, you just have to made the first move or that someone will go away"

She nods softly and look to him with a smile "Human or not you are really nice, I'm glad you are part of our team" She rubbed his shoulder to cheer him "I promise you we will find her, trust me"

"I trust you" He nods and stretched himself "You know? I think we are going to get along pretty well"

"That would be cool, I lost my family long time ago… and I see you now as a best friend or brother figure…" She widely smile "let's going to be best friends William!"

He chuckled happily and rubbed her hair playfully "Sure! For a moment I thought you liked me!"

"What?! No way! You aren't my type! I like rebel boys!" She chuckled happily and stuck out her tongue playfully to tease him

"And you aren't my type either!" He widely smile "I will find her and you will see how awesome she is!"

"I'm sure of that boy!" She giggled

The two pass some type there talking and laughing until they needed to sleep, they went to their beds happier than ever, maybe William was lost… But he find someone that would help him in everything, a best friend.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello there ^^ ElectricGalaxyPuppy here._

 _Here you have the Second chapter ^^ As always remember that my English isn't perfect so if you find an error or something like that just tell me please ^^_

 _I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to let you know who will be the second principal character and his team Wisecrack, give a warm welcome to William, Ben, Tulip and Cody, the dork team XD_

 _Who is the girl that William wants to find? Who was the tricked on? Why Tulip is so sad? What is the cause that made Ben incapable of tell the full story? Why Cody is such a cute chubby Zangoose?_

 _And please review ^^ I always appreciate them, I will love to know what you think and which character you Like or love ^^_

 _I promise the next one will be between 5000 – 6000 words, Next Character will be about Flaming Heart ^^_


	4. Chapter 3: Firts missions aren't easy

**Glitter Guild:** Arena Battle

"Okay, now listen to me" The leader of the Glitter Guild Frogadier, better known as Alberto was walking in front of the female Radiation Vulpix while he stretched himself "You are doing just fine but that isn't perfect, so let's going to try it again Alya"

The female Radiation Vulpix sigh a bit nervous but try to shake out her insecure feeling "O-okay!"

She took some steps in front of the Frogadier and perk up her ears and tails before she take a deep breath.

There it was again, the cold feeling that was climbing up her throat and made her shiver; it made her feel like if she was being frozen and the air was going outside her lungs while her heart beat faster with any minute that pass.

"You are doing better this time, don't panic, okay?" Alberto's calm tone help her to stay there waiting the right moment "Now, be patient, when you can't hold it anymore just released like you did when you learned Icy wind before"

The Vulpix didn't replied but stay patient, not rushing like the other times that she tried without any good result; her mouth feel mentholated and very cold, it wasn't painful but very uncomfortable for her.

She focus her eyes in Alberto and then like he said she start to released the new attack, a pale blue icy beam of energy come out of her mouth and traverse the space between the Vulpix and the Frogadier until it hit the last one.

Alya squeaked surprised when the attack was finished and quickly run to the blue frog Pokémon "Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!"

He let out a soft chuckled making her relax and stop of worrying while he rubbed her head before he stand up to clean himself "Don't worry, I'm okay"

Alberto then widely smile "Congratulations, now you learned Ice beam, I'm so proud of you, I was so sure that you could do it, not like other Pokémon that we both know"

Both of them turn their head to see a certain impatient and rather crazy male Krokorok that was shouting and jumping around other Pokémons that were training before go into their own missions or just for made themselves stronger.

He was Krokorok or Maddox, ensign of the Glitter Guild and third in command but so different of the other two; while Alberto was known by his calm and patient personality or Sally was known by her cheerful and kind self, this one was totally opposite; Maddox was impatient, rowdy and stubborn, making hard getting along with him but aside that he was very loyal and brave, he even fight a Poliwrath that was causing problems without receiving any damage while he was in a double type disadvantage.

 _Alvin said that he was very cool and awesome… I don't know what to think about him_

"Did you finish? It took you long enough right?" Maddox cross his arms while Alya was surprised that he was talking to her "I don't know if you notice this but there are other worthy Pokémons that need to train"

She gasped surprised by his hard words and her ears low a bit while the Krokorok rolled his eyes and slap his tail against the ground.

She feel Alberto's hand over her shoulder to give her some comfort while the Frogadier glanced to the Krokorok, it wasn't his usual coolness glance, it was so serious that it could made any rebel child quiet "Oi, cold down Maddox, will you?"

"Whatever" He shrugged and walk away passing Alya "At least do something worthy, we have enough weepy pipsqueak and twerps"

Alya look to the ground nervous without saying any word and flicked her ears, _I don't want to be a weepy pipsqueak or a twerp… I don't want to be a brat either… it's so hard to learn this moves._

"Don't let him get you Al" She look to the Frogadier a bit unsure while he smile softly to her "He can be a bit… venturous, unconscious and largemouth"

"Yeah… I can see that" She stand up and whip her tails softly side to side "But he was right too… I mean, look how many time I need to learn to basic attacks that are normal for my specie…" She sigh

"You know? It's not easy to learn something in a day, you learn two attacks, feel yourself lucky" He then went near her head and whisper in her ear low enough so she was the only that could hear "I need almost a week to learn any of my attacks, I was very clumsy but I never give up, don't give up"

She widely opened her eyes shocked by the new information and quickly nods "S-seriously…"

"ALYA!" The calls of Alvin made her jump a bit and stop the conversation when she looked to the Charmander running in her direction "ALYA!"

"W-what's wrong Al…" She couldn't finish her sentence cause he jump over her making her lost her balance and round in the ground while Alberto chuckled amused "Alvin!"

The Charmander look to the Vulpix with bright puppy eyes while he wave his tail happily, the sight of the Charmander was so happy that she couldn't be angry with him "Alya! I learned a new attack! And it's so awesome! You have to see it and I don't accept a no for answer!" He quickly stand up with joy and help her to stand up too

"O-okay" She gulped a bit while she sit in the ground cleaning her fur "Show me your new move"

The Charmander took some steps away and widely smile, he then concentrate and took a deep breath; the flame of his tail grow up and move making little sparks around the fire, the sparks went into his arms and in a second he hit with one of his fits the ground beneath him and sparks run around it before they faded away.

Alya was speechless, _T-that was amazing! I-I wish I could do that too…_

"It was really awesome right? Right?" The excitement of the Charmander made the Vulpix giggled "What do you think? It was very cool! Right?"

"Y-yeah! It was so awesome!" She widely smile and that made the lizard Pokémon jump more happy "B-but you told me you were a fire type… if you are that type how is even possible that you learn an electric move?"

"That's an easy question dear"

She turn around to find the owner of the voice, Sally "Let me tell you something, that you are a type that doesn't mean you can't learn moves of other type" She sit in front of her and smile while Alvin join them and sit next to Alya "For example I'm a Raichu, and electric Pokémon right? Well, I can learn moves that are normal for my specie and my evolution line such as Thunderbolt, Quick attack, Agility, Double team… But there are more moves! I can have moves of my prior evolutions as Sweet kiss but I can also learn new moves than normally my type or specie can't have, Dig is a good example cause is totally opposite to electric, so to learn it I had to train a lot, to gain strength and tame it, it was hard? Sure, but if I could do it as a Pikachu anyone can do it"

"B-but if it was so hard how did you do it?" Alya look to the female Raichu showing her curious side while Alvin was looking to the Raichu with the same stare of his friend and team mate.

She giggled "I didn't finish kids, some moves are easier to learn that others, the ones of you specie and evolution line are natural for you two so you will learn then when you have enough strength, but the ones outside of your species moves need a lot of train to learn them and master them, sometimes they are so hard that you need the help of someone that already know it so that someone can help you to learn them"

"Like you? You help me to learn Thunder punch! I'm sure that if you didn't help me I would never learn it!" Alvin said happily

The Raichu giggled and nods "Another good example, to learn that move Alvin had to feel the static electricity that was around him, when he feel them then he could concentrate to attract them to his body and focus them in his fits, at that moment the static electricity would change into sparks and electricity and he is capable of use it as Thunder punch, but keep in mind that not all the species can learn that attacks" she stop a bit and look to Alya "You learned Icy wind but I can't learned so you have to be very careful at the time of chose a move"

"And some said that I was the bigmouth"

The Krokorok walked to them and look to Sally and then to the team Flaming Heart "Enough of the Chit-chat, move yourself, I find a mission for the kiddos"

"Since when you care about a team?" The Raichu replied with a teasing tone

"Since Alberto suggest me to search one for this team or he would made me have to go in a mission with them" He creaked his fangs "Now don't be so annoying and follow me"

"See you later guys! And good luck in your first mission…HEY!" The Raichu protest while Maddox push her to the side.

"C'mon you are so annoying and never go, they don't go to the war so don't be like that" He grinned a bit while he let go the Raichu and she fall into the ground "Nice downfall by the way"

The Raichu grumbled something while the ground Pokémon turned to the young pair "Follow me"

 **Glitter Guild:** Mission Room

"There we are" The Krokorok sigh relieved when they reached the room.

The way to the Mission room wasn't comfortable for the Radiation Vulpix either, she just keep silent when they were walking into the direction of the room while Alvin didn't keep his mouth shut for more time than a minute annoying Maddox and made him snap more than one time causing that the ground Pokémon walked faster trying to not lost control.

"I need fresh air, you two explain to them the mission and remember they are just rookies" He quickly left the room before the two Pokémons could protest.

"Rookies?! Are you kidding?!" Alya and Alvin look to the owner of the voice, a regular male Vulpix "What are you looking…" The Vulpix stop his sentence and look to the Radiation Vulpix and tense silence fall into the room.

Suddenly he let out a tsk and looked to her very annoyed "Just great, another one?"

"W-what?" She twitches her ears confused by the mood of the Vulpix

"Don't mind him, is a long story!" The second figure revealed herself, she was a female Eevee "My name is Lauren and this grumpy fox over here id Boris, Team Patrol!"

"Oh! I heard things about you two!" Alvin widely smile while they walked near the foxy team "What are you doing here?"

Lauren smiled softly while Boris just grumbled "Let me tell you two, we received a letter that comes from Glitzy Forest" She take out a map and point to the place she was talking about "Like you can see it's not far away from here, we will go ahead by the south and in thirty minutes or so we will arrive at the forest"

"I'm not so sure if the rookies will keep the way"

"We are going to ignore Boris because he is such an imbecile!" Lauren replied while Alvin and Alya nod.

Alya glanced to the male Vulpix, he was glaring to her while he hiss a bit, she whimper and hid behind Alvin, why is he looking to me like that… _I-I don't even know him! O-or I knew him in the past?..._ She could feel how Alvin was trying to act as shield for her.

"Can you stop that? My team mate don't like it" Alvin was smiling but his eyes show other thing, a violent fire that will fight if the fox didn't stop.

"BORIS! Wait outside!" Lauren hiss while the Vulpix walked outside and slammed the door, she then look back to team Flaming Heart nervous "I'm sorry, are you okay… I think I didn't catch your names Radiation Vulpix"

"She is Alya and I'm Alvin, together we are team Flaming Heart" The Charmander replied by the female Vulpix and comfort her patting her bat.

Alya look to Lauren and nods "I-I'm okay, don't worry Lauren"

"It's nothing personal against you, trust me, he is always like that with any Vulpix he meets…" She sigh "When he was just a puppy his herd abandoned him and told him he was a shame for his specie, so now he is always hostile towards other Vulpix, don't take him serious Aly"

Alya nods softly, _that's so weird… poor Boris…_

"I will tell you the mission or Boris will get mad if we take so many time" Laure handle to Alvin the letter "It looks like someone is causing problems in the forest, robbing and hurting Pokémon, they are searching something about Eon but nobody knows what"

"I don't get it, we have to fight someone? Or find the objects" Alvin look to Alya and then to Lauren.

The Eevee sigh "We are going to stop that Pokémon, although nobody know who is that Pokémon, just a fighting type, I promise it will be an easy mission"

Alya glanced to Alvin and find surprised that he was glazing to her at the same type, both giggled and nods looking to Lauren determinate.

 **Glitzy Forest:** 1 floor

"You said Thirty minutes! Damn it! It took us forty five minutes!" The male Vulpix hiss impatient to his team leader, Lauren.

The Eevee wasn't intimidated by the fox aptitude and look to team Flaming Heart "Did you hear something? I hear something like and annoying bug that I will hit if it doesn't close its mouth" She grinned while Boris rolled his eyes

Alvin giggled a bit while Alya look around the place with curiosity, it sure looks like a beautiful forest but she didn't feel sure, something was wrong and she couldn't tell what.

"Of course! You never were in a Mystery Dungeon right?" Lauren walked next to her while the female Vulpix glanced to her curious "although now are more know as mazes, cursed places where is very easy to get lost in but don't be afraid, we are going to be together and even if someone get lost we will rescue anyone and we have plenty of food, if you are hungry tell us" Lauren's heart soft a bit while she noticed how her words scared the female and small Vulpix "You can take my tail if you want"

Alvin smile softly while Alya take the Lauren's tail tip in her mouth and then glanced to Boris "You lead the way right?"

Boris look to him and just nods ready.

"Oh! I almost forget to tell you! This Dungeon has four floors so it will be easy!"

Alya nods shaking her head while she keep a good hold of Lauren´s tail between her teeth.

Boris started to lead the group but it looked like if he wasn't used to go the first as a leader.

"Did you see the stairs?" The female Eevee walked carefully making sure that Alya was fine and Alvin doesn't get lost.

"Yeah!"

Alya look ahead with curiosity and gasped, it was a stone stair that leaded to a door.

 **Glitzy Forest:** 2 floor

"Look! There are some items!" Lauren quickly run ahead and Alya lost her grip in her tail landing over the ground.

Boris sigh irritated and helped Alya to stand up "Don't slow down, go it?"

Alya nods nervously and run towards Alvin and Lauren trying to see what they found "I-it looks like gold?"

"Of course! They are Pokes!" Alvin widely smile while he put them inside Lauren´s bag "That means that Pokémon was here!"

Laure gasped "I'm sorry Aly! I didn't notice that I let you behind"

"You never notice anything"

"Shut up Boris!"

"D-don't worry! I'm okay!" Alya affirmed "You don't…."

"Enough chit-chat! Let's go!" Boris was getting impatient quickly

They nods silent and quickly while they explored trying to spot the second stair, this time was surrounded by two Pokémons, a Petilil and a Hoppip.

"Look out!" Lauren screeched calling the attention of the wild Pokémons; they glared to the group and quickly charged into their direction.

"Thank you so much Lauren" Boris murmured getting ready for the fight.

Alya and Alvin went next to them to fight, although the female Vulpix didn't feel very confident… _I-I can't be a coward! I-I can help too!_ – She shake her head ready

In a second the two grass Pokémon reached the group and tackled them; The Hoppip quickly used Tackle against Lauren making the Eevee fall over the grass; Boris cursed angrily and try to defend the Eevee but couldn't, the Petilil used Sleep powder letting him out of the fight.

Alya Yelled surprised by the attack of the Petilil but didn't back off.

Alvin run ahead and let out of his mouth some fire that quickly become the attack Ember, it hit the two grass Pokémon and made them back off a bit.

In that time Lauren recover herself and stand up angrily "You will pay for that!"

Alya shiver a bit and look with admiration how Alvin and Lauren stand up the fight… _I wish I could fight like that… Wait! Boris!_

She broke out of her thoughts and look around until she saw the male Vulpix, he looked very pale and was trapped into some creepers that were taking away his energy, _I-I have to help him!_ – She quickly run ahead.

The Petilil saw her coming and used Sleep powder again but Alya dodge it and quickly center her objective, she felt the mentholated savor and the cold over her throat but didn't stop, she tamed this move; she release a gust of chilly ice that hit the Petilil and lowered its speed.

The Petilil growl and was going to attack her when a burst of flames hit her and made her cried by the pain.

"Are you okay?"

Alya look behind her and gasped surprised, Boris was there but her didn't look very well "Y-you a-are…"

"Okay? Not very much" He barked and used the same attack again.

Alya look to it and quickly join him, she went next to him and combined her Icy wind with his potent Flamethrower; the combination of their attacks quickly let out unconscious the Petilil.

"That was awesome!" Alvin cheer them when they finish the attack and quickly take Alya to throw her into the air giggling while she protested shyly.

Lauren giggled and glance to her side when she felt that someone open the bag "Are you okay Boris? You know, you look kind of dirty"

"Thank you so much, it's always a pleasure to talk with you" He sit down for a moment when team Patrol could see how team Flaming heart run around "I'm okay…"

"She saved you! You should go to apology her"

"What did I told you about the lectures?" He stand up and ate a Oran berry to recover himself "Let's go to the next floor"

 **Glitzy Forest:** 3 floor

It was silent, very silent for a forest.

Alvin took the leadership this time cause Boris need some time to fully recover all his energy, also Lauren told him to let some space for the Vulpixs and he accepted it but deep inside himself doesn't liked the idea very much, he couldn't guess why but he didn't like that Boris near Alya, Maybe by the way of how he threat her in the Mission room? Or it was that he doesn't trust him yet?... Or it was something different? Aside Shadow, Alya was his first and only friend and he was so happy about it, she accept him although he could be annoying sometimes… _Why I don't like this? Maybe… maybe I'm insecure that she get along with him more? That she like him more and kick the team to join them? O-or I'm jealous? Shadow told me a lot of times that I didn't like to share my friends… If I made friendship with Boris maybe I will not be so insecure._

He glanced a bit and bite his lips nervous while he saw how the Vulpix went near Alya and told her something making her winked surprise.

He stop the walk and went to the Vulpix pair feeling how Lauren looked to him surprised "Is he annoying you Alya?" His tone wasn't angry or mad, just very curious

The male Vulpix rolled his eyes "Hey lizard, for your information I was just about to apologize to her"

He look to Boris surprised "Seriously?" His eyes sparkle with happiness "Now I feel like a fool…" _Crap, I should think before act…_

"It's okay, you aren't the only fool here" The male dedicate a glance to the female Eevee.

"Why are you looking to me?!"

"It isn't obvious? Then you are the biggest fool than I had imagine"

Both started to argue again while Alvin look to Alya with an embarrassed smile "I-I'm Aly… I know that I can be a bit silly and I was afraid that you will get along more with some one of almost the same specie of yours…"

"You really think that Boris can get along with someone?! He can't even stand his own reflection!"

"That's not true, my reflection is such a good company, not like you"

Alya giggled and smile waving her two tails shyly "Why I should let your team? I-I mean our team! You are the best leader! And you are nice, happy and help me with everything! You are the very best!"

Alya's words made him open his eyes and the fire at the end of his tail light up more before he take her paws and jump around with her "Y-you are right! Our team is the best!"

Lauren widely smile and turned to Boris that was looking for the stair "Why can't we have a bond like that?"

"You really want to discover the answer?" He step into a space between the trees and look to the rest "Hey, let's go to the least floor

 **Glitzy Forest:** 4 floor

If the last floor was silent this was worse than it.

Lauren look while her eyes widely open, around them the place was very different, the environment was destroyed, items were there laying in the ground and the Pokémons they saw run away from them.

"I-it's so creepy…" She picked and Oran berry and pull it into the bag she was carrying "I-it's ways more creepy than when Boris wake up at the morning with his messy fur"

"And that was said by the one that need an entire hour to brush her ugly fur"

She couldn't help while a small grin appeared in her face while she heard how team Flaming Heart giggled a bit, At least is a way to distract us… _I don't know who made this but I will make sure that Pokémon won't get away!_

Alya look into a hill a bit far away and whimper a bit "T-there is the last stair…"

"Then let's go!" Alvin was going to run to the stairs when Lauren stopped him "what's wrong?"

"Think a twice Alvin, behind that door is the Pokémon that caused all this troubles, we can't enter like reckless" she sit and take out four Oran berries and give share them between the little equipment "This ones are our last berries so made sure you use them well"

She glanced to the door and smile confident "We could need a plan"

"I already though that" Boris replied calling all the attention while he stand up "The letter said the Pokémon was a fighting type right?" He waited their nods to continue "As far as we know that type is weak against fairy, flying and psychic types, we have and advantage with that, I know Extrasensory" He stopped when Alvin and Alya squeak happily "But we also have disadvantage against that type, fighting types are very effective against normal types and ice types, you will need to be very careful"

"You are worried?" Lauren was surprised while the fox sigh "It's strange in you"

"Maybe but I worry about the state of my friends even if I don't show it" He replied bitterly.

"I-I have an idea! Alya standup shyly "I-I know my attacks aren't effective against the fighting type but maybe they could help! I-I mean Icy wind can slow down the velocity and Ice beam can freeze…"

"And they are both distance attacks and it could help you to stay safe, good idea Alya" Boris remain calm while the other two cheer her and pat her head making her blush more.

"Okay! Then everything is set! Let's go!" Lauren run ahead followed by her team mate Boris and the rookie team into the last stair.

 **Glitzy Forest:** Leafy Shallow

"Where are the Eon dragons?!" The fighting type hiss making the little Pokémon in front of him tembred

"I-I don´t know of who are you talking about!" The female squeeze the stick between her little paws trying to stay brave "G-go away!"

"Liar! I already know that you are attached to them! Tell me!"

"Hey! Calm down okay?" A second Pokémon talked while it was hide in the shadows "Maybe she doesn't know" He chuckled "But I know something, if she really don't know about that Pokémons we can take her with us, the organization will love to have more electric Pokémons…"

She screeched afraid and tembred letting out some weak sparks from her cheeks "N-no way!"

The fighting grinned getting closer to the electric Pokémon; he was going to take her when a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around hit and surrounds him before it made fall away.

"Don't you dare to touch her…No way! Is YOU!"

The female electric Pokémon look to the team that rescued her for being captured by the fighting Pokémon; she run to them and whimper afraid "H-hi! Please help me! They are destroying the forest and I don't know how to stop them!" The female Plusle run side to side scared.

"Show yourself Marshall!" Lauren´s fur perk up ready for the battle "We both know is you!"

The fighting Pokémon chuckled and finally show himself; He was a tall and strong Pangoro…

Alya widely open her eyes scared "I-it's you!" she quickly hide behind Alvin while the Charmander look to her confused.

The Pangoro look to them before a wide grin comes across his face "aren't you my dearest friends Lauren and Boris? How are you? Did you recover?"

"Go to the hell bastard!" Boris hiss furious

"Such a brat like you didn't change, right?" He cross his muscular arms and look at the team Flaming Heart and the Plusle "Oh! Dear Arceus is you!" his familiar tone didn't hide his malicious intentions "The organization will be so happy with his new Pokémon for them, they are already expecting you, Radiation Vulpix"

She widely open her eyes confused and squeak nervously "W-what?!"

"Fuck off Marshall! You will not trick us again!"

"Enough of the chit-chat then?" The second figure jump next to the Pangoro and grinned, he was a male Buizel.

Lauren and Boris gasped surprised "B-Bastian?!"

"I don't know how you two know my name but the organization want new Pokémons, hand the Plusle, The Charmander and the Radiation Vulpix or you will be taken too"

A tense and uncomfortable soundless minute pass, nobody dares to move or talk until Boris roared angrily and blasted a Flamethrower into the two henchmen of the Organization "Over my dead body!"

"Yeah!" Lauren step next to him prepared for fight

"Then by the force" The Pangoro laugh happily "Bastian go for the three twerps, I will have a reunion moment with my old friends" He grinned towards the team Patrol.

"Roger!" The Buizel quickly run ahead in the direction of the three kiddos

"Alvin! Run away quickly! We will take care of the Pangoro but you three will have to take the Buizel!" Lauren warned them while Boris was already fighting Marshall.

Suddenly a Water gun hit Alvin and throws him against a tree

"A-Alvin!" Alay and the female Plusle run next to him and help him to stand up

"Give up or I will make you three cry in pain" The Buizel stand some meters away from the group calmly.

"N-no! You will pay for that!"

The female Vulpix stay in front of Alvin and the Plusle ready for a fight, W-what am I doing?! _I-I don't even know how to fight… N-no! I-I have to protect Alvin a-and that Plusle too…_

"Let me help you!" The Plusle perk up her hear and jump over the ground clapping her hands while he look to her, she was using Helping hand

Alya gasped surprised when she feel how her attack boot her own attack "T-thank you!"

She perk up her ears and rolled over the grass just in time to dodge another Water gun attack "H-he is so fast!"

An electric thunder hit the Buizel but it didn't hurt him, it looks like it paralyzed… _T-that is! I-I have to use Icy wind to slow him down!_

"Really? Thunder wave? Seriously you think that with that you will…" He couldn't finish cause a chilly ice reach him and throw him over the ground, he snarled furious and glared to them "that is! Not easy mood anymore!"

In a second he run fast and attacked the Plusle whit quick attack.

Alay squeak afraid and whimper before she jump back trying to dodge his Water gun but she didn't saw the destructive shock wave that he throw her, it really hurt her and she landed roughly over the ground.

The Plusle screeched afraid and use Nuzzle when the Buizel called Bastian was focus in the Radiation Plusle.

It was a very effective hit but that didn't defeat him, he tembred paralyzed by the Thunder wave.

The Plusle take again her opportunity and use Quick attack sending him into a tree.

Bastian stand up and roared furious "How do you dare?!" He attacked with Sonic boom to the Plusle defeating her.

"W-what the…?!" He look his feet and gasped when he found ice around them, he was so distracted with the Plusle's attack.

The weak Radiation closed her mouth exhausted and fainted by the pain she was bearing, _I-it hurt so much… I-I didn't imagine a battle could hurt so much!_

"Is useless, the three of you are too weak to defeat me!" The Buizel grinned without notice the figure behind him.

"You should watch your words"

"Who is…-"

The Charmander hiss and punch him so hard that it made him fall away "H-how do you dare to attack us like that?!" He was trying to retain his tears while he looked to The Vulpix and the Plusle before he focused his attention in the Buizel "Y-you are a monster like them!" He used a quick Thunder punch and everything become black.

Alvin felt how his energy was going away and he fall to the darkness, _I-I tried, I-I really tried to protect you, to keep you safe… I-I'm sorry Alya…_

The three young Pokémon lost their consciousness without knowing what will happen with them.

Meanwhile the Buizel that attack them look to his paws confused like if he was seeing them for first time "M-monster? I-I'm not a monster…" he feel how something broke inside him and freed him, from the dark, from the Organization, _what the hell happened to me?!_

 **Author's note:**

Hey there ^^ ElectricGalaxyPuppy here!

This chapter was pretty long but very funny to do, I had it in mind for some time and I wanted to write it so hard, I hope you like it XD

Like I said before the chapters will be normally this long, so expect longer chapters too XD

Welcome to team Patrol, Marshall and Bastian.

As always review please ^^ I love them, If you find grammar errors tell me nicely please and if you have a favorite character tell me too ^^

This chapters will take more time so please be patient ^^

 _Finally we know who is this Pangoro, Marshall! But what relation did he have with the team Patrol? How is that Lauren and Boris Know who is this Buizel? Who is this Plusle and what connection does she have with the Eon dragons? What will happen with the Alvin, Alay and the new Plusle?_

 _Next Chapter soon_


End file.
